A Spare Quiver of Arrows
by marykent
Summary: Oliver was caving into Felicity's plans with increasing frequency. This is the first in a series of eclectic stories featuring our favorite characters from Arrow.


A Spare Quiver of Arrows

By MaryKent

Summary: First up – Oliver was caving into Felicity's plans with increasing frequency. This is an eclectic compilation of Arrow stories featuring our favorite characters from the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the show Arrow.

* * *

Felicity had been staring at her computer screen for far too long. She learned long ago at MIT that she needed to take breaks from working or else she would develop a serious migraine. Plus, she would forget to eat if she didn't take breaks. She leaned back in her ergonomic chair and steepled her fingers while staring at Oliver's back while he worked. She was beginning to evolve a plan. In what she hoped was an innocent voice she asked, "Oliver, do you ever do anything that is not related to Queen Consolidated, wearing the Hood, or working out?"

Without turning from his work he responded, "Sure I do. I eat. And sleep. I have even been known to make appearances at my club."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure, when was the last time you were at Verdant for a social reason that was not a thinly veiled check on Thea's safety or to host a campaign party for that creep Sebastian Blood? And you cannot convince me that you are not an insomniac."

"So?"

"You are a young, successful billionaire," she responded. "Aren't you supposed see and be seen by all the eligible young women in Starling City by playing some elitist sport like tennis or better yet polo? Instead you work – constantly."

Oliver turned to face her. "Well maybe I am not interested in any of the girls out there. I have better things to do with my time."

"It's not healthy to have absolutely no hobbies, nothing to take your mind off of work. Case in point: it's Sunday and we are at work in your office." This was like taking candy from a baby. She could already tell she could steer this conversation according to her plan. "You need to get a life."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "So am I to assume you have a solution for me?"

Felicity just looked at him smugly.

"What will it be tonight then? Do you have a blind date for me waiting outside?" Oliver desperately hoped Felicity did not arrange for him to meet someone tonight for dinner. He would much rather order carryout and eat it with her in the office again. But then he had a flash of guilt as he realized that Felicity was expressing her frustration with how he was occupying all of her time. Did she want a break from all of this? He thought she found purpose and satisfaction in helping the Hood reduce crime within the city.

But like always, Felicity surprised him. She scoffed.

With a flick of her wrist she brushed her ponytail over her shoulder and stated, "Why would I ever set you up with someone? I have better plans. We are having a Super Bowl party."

Oliver silently breathed a sigh of relief. There would not be a blind date tonight. But neither did he want to waste a whole night watching guys throw around a football on television. Neither the half time show nor the commercials had any appeal to him either. It was time to lay down the law on this one: "No, I am not."

Felicity did not cave from the finality of his statement. "It's already planned. The Big Belly Burger is catering and invites have already been distributed. I suggest you review football rules so we can argue about the refs calls."

Oliver looked Felicity up and down. She did not strike him as a football fan. "And how exactly do you know football rules? You were not a cheerleader where you?" Oliver challenged her.

Felicity felt her cheeks warming. Hopefully the lighting was dim enough that Oliver would not be able to tell. "Never!" Felicity exclaimed hoping that her response would distract Oliver from her cheeks that were likely scarlet by now.

Oliver just looked at her with his intense gaze. The gaze that made her babble on when she should keep her mouth shut.

"I was in the marching band. There was nothing to do but learn the rules of football. It's not like the other band members were interested in conversations about computer platforms and the newest innovations in personal computers." Felicity tried not to fidget. In order to reestablish her command of the conversation, she refocused on her latest plan to torment Oliver. Three. Two. One. "So yes, I know football rules and you better know your football rules or I will call you out on your ignorance."

"Then I hope that there is some criminal out there that I can go hunt down tonight." Oliver stated while he leveled his gaze on Felicity.

Felicity whispered in response, but it cut through the air, "You don't mean that."

"Yes I do," he stated.

"No," Felicity's voice commanded. Her eye's shone a little as she continued "When you are out there is violence. People die. I worry you will die. You may not want to hang out for a night, but you do not want to kill people." Felicity gave Oliver a sharp look, "I agree to help you fight for justice, but you cannot willingly want to be violent even if you are not intentionally killing criminals. If you due actually want to be a murderer then I will not continue to go along with this – arrangement." Felicity ended while gesturing between them.

"Your right," Oliver conceded. He took a deep breath. It felt like he was caving into Felicity's plans with increasing frequency and it was slightly disturbing. "I will come to your party. Now we need to get back to work on my presentation for the next meeting."

"No, I have to call Big Belly Burger and arrange our party. Priorities."

"You said you already arranged everything!" Oliver stammered.

"This is just a demonstration of my skill. I really think I should be doing more undercover work," said Felicity as she turned and picked up her phone. "Hi Thea. Can Oliver host a Super Bowl party over at the mansion?... Have you seen the size of the TVs there?... Of course, you live there you know how big the TVs are. Well, I'm going to call Carly to order Big Belly Burger catering. Would you like me to order you and Roy something for after Verdant closes?"

Felicity heard Oliver muttering something about manipulative and infuriating. She just smiled and turned to watch his form retreating down the hallway. What were the chances she would be able to get him to wear a football jersey at the party?


End file.
